


Cherry Red

by sweptawaybayou



Category: Actor RPF, CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU Cracktrailer 'verse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweptawaybayou/pseuds/sweptawaybayou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another lost fic from the Cracktrailer 'verse</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Things could be different</i><br/><i>but that'd be a shame, 'cause</i><br/><i>I'm the one who</i><br/><i>could feel the sun</i><br/><i>right in the pouring rain</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Red

_"I remember what my father said. He said - Son, life is simple. It's either cherry red or  
midnight blue..."_

 

The world around them was still, the summer heat beat down the smallest of breezes so that the leaves did not flutter on the oak trees. The moss hung in long streaks of green and even the insects seemed unwilling to move. Spiders stayed centered in their webs, bees crawled listlessly over hives and wasps stayed inside cool mud and spit caves.

Sweet smoke clouded the air around their heads and the only motion in the tireless, engine-less, door-less Cadillac was Dave’s arm as he handed Jason the last of a thoroughly burnt joint. The glass from the sunroof above them had been broken out years ago and they sprawled on the smooth black leather of the back seat. Ankles rested on the edge of the front seats, bare feet dirty. Their jeans barely on, unbuttoned, resting low on their hips and sweat covered their chests. 

Dave had the taste of Jason in his mouth mixed with the pot and they shared the last warm beer. Bruises scattered, purpling smudges over the tanned expanse of Jason’s chest and Dave knew that he could connect them all with his fingers. He wore matching hickeys on his neck, and for now the heat had burnt away the worry of how to explain _that_ to anyone that might care.

The sun glinted off what chrome was left on the autos that were stacked around them. Some crushed, some wrecked, all of them forgotten with weeds growing up between and in and on the edges of the scrap yard. Kudzu had grown completely over a few and covered them under a thick, winding veil of living green. The dogs that half heartedly guarded the scrap yard were easy to get around if given a bone or two, but in this heat they were no where to be seen.

Jason drained the last of the bottle. He lifted his arm to toss the it out into the sun and Dave covered Jason’s wrist with his hand. Stopped the motion and shook his head.

“Someone’s out there.”

They were both silent for a moment, holding their breath. Not worried, simply curious. The heat stifled even the very sound of the insects around them, weighted everything with oppressive moisture and blazing temperatures. Dave couldn’t resist leaning close and licking the side of Jason’s neck. It was right in front of him. And he smiled as Jason twitched, goose bumps rising under the shine of perspiration. 

“There’s no one-"

_“I don’t know why you’re bitching. You’re the one that wanted to stop here.”_

A voice damped by the humidity, came from the center of the yard. Dave pushed Jason out the back seat of the limo. Soft, red dust puffed as their feet hit the ground and they moved to the shadow of a ’57 Chevy truck that had everything but the frame and bench seat stripped. They slid over the hot, ripped cloth cushion and looked out into the sunshine.

“It’s fucking hot. And if I don’t find the part I’m looking for, I can’t finish the job. And if I can’t finish the job, we don’t get paid. And if we don’t get money, that chick at the motel, Eliza, is going to take what we owe from your ass.”

“Why _my_ ass? I’m not the one that told her we’d settle up in two days.”

“No, but you’re the one she wants.”

Dave looked down when Jason nudged him. They crouched together, close enough that Dave could feel Jason deliberately rub the smooth curve of denim over his ass up against the jeans that barely covered Dave’s groin.

“Who?” Jason mouthed and Dave laughed softly. 

It was a small town, too small some days. Hell, _most_ days. He put his lips so close to Jason’s ear that the long hair tickled as he whispered.

“New guys. Just showed up together a couple days ago. Jared and the short dude, Jensen, he’s working for Big Bob.”

Dave saw a drop of sweat fall from his face to the curl of Jason’s neck and no reaction from Jason when Dave referred to his father by his commercial name.

“We need to hide more often. I like having you under me.”

Jason smirked, his head turned as he looked back out the open door of the Chevy. But Dave felt his ass lift, his spine arch again. And he heard the low, quiet whisper that followed. 

“Duh.”

Jared carried some kind of hand-held electronic game; Dave could hear it beeping as Jared’s thumbs moved over the keypad. He leaned against the front end of a Plymouth sedan that had no rear end at all, the metal just behind the front seats torn away as if it had been made of cotton instead of steel.

Dave momentarily frowned as he remembered the night the driver of that car had tried to cross the tracks before the train. Too bad the drunk hadn’t been alone. There wasn’t enough left of the two boys in the back to bury and Dave always wondered why the families had gone to the expense of putting empty coffins in the ground.

“You know, this’d go faster if you helped.” Jensen wiped beaded sweat from his forehead with his forearm, leaving a streak of dirt. They both wore jeans that had seen better days, boots covered with faded mud and copper dust and sweat-stained wife beaters that might have once been white, a long time ago.

“Let’s go.” Dave moved to get up, but this time it was Jason who stopped him. Fingers reached back and pressed into the denim that molded around Dave’s thigh in the heat.

“Not yet.” Jason whispered.

Dave nodded, squinting into the sunlight that blazed over the center of the scrap yard. He wondered what Jason had seen that he hadn’t.

Jared hadn’t moved to help look for whatever part Jensen was searching for; he simply relaxed, resting against the Plymouth and kept playing his game. Dave didn’t miss the small smirk that crossed the tall man’s lips.

“Are you ignoring me?”

Dave watched the grin grow to a smile and Jared just kept playing, shifting the small device in his hands to see the screen better against the endless glare of the sun. Jensen, frustration evident on his face walked back to where Jared stood.

“I said, are you ignoring me?”

The smile grew wider on Jared’s face, but his eyes never left the game he played. Dave laughed silently against Jason’s neck, his nose in Jason’s long hair. Jason shifted under Dave again and Dave’s quiet laugh turned to a low groan.

Jensen put one hand over the game screen and even from twenty feet Dave could see lust through long eyelashes. He could feel the desire coming off the other man like the waves of heat that swayed in the separating space of dust and dirt and dulled chrome. _This_ was what Jason had seen before he did.

“I need to find this part, Jared.” Jensen’s voice was so low Dave and Jason could barely hear him. 

“You need to take off your shirt, Jen. Gonna get a farmer’s tan.”

“You should help me find this goddamn part and go fuck yourself.”

“Or,” Jared took the toy from under Jensen’s fingers and slid it down inside the front pocket of his jeans. His hands went to Jensen’s hips and he started pulling the stained tank up over Jensen’s chest. “Or you could relax a little. And let _me_ fuck you.”

“We gotta fix this car, Jared.”

Dave heard Jensen’s voice and the words, but he also saw the way Jensen didn’t stop Jared from pulling the shirt over his head and down his arms. Jared’s fingers drifted along Jensen’s throat to his chest, paused over a pebbled nipple to pinch and scrape. Jensen’s head tipped back, his eyes closed a little. Maybe against the glare of sunlight … maybe from the swell of need. 

Dave smirked, his hand mirrored Jared’s as he balanced over Jason, sweat dripping down to mix on skin. His fingers found and twisted Jason’s nipple. He felt Jason inhale, felt Jason’s back rise into his chest and heard the slow hiss of carefully released breath. 

Jared’s hand traveled down, leaving Jensen’s chest as they kissed almost chastely. They savored each other; lips meeting cautiously, slowly. Only the tips of their tongues touched and then darted back behind white teeth. Jared popped the buttons of Jensen’s worn jeans and slid his hand inside, between skin and denim. 

Both Jason and Dave knew exactly when Jared’s fingers wrapped around Jensen’s cock. They saw the way the shorter man tightened up, his hands going to Jared’s biceps, his head hanging back a little further and Jared’s lips continued the soft, barely there kissing. Moving along the line of Jensen’s jaw to his chin and down Jensen’s neck. Jensen’s jeans slid a little lower on his hips and Jared’s hands slid around to cup the curves of Jensen’s ass. To pull him closer until there was no space between them at all and Jared rocked Jensen’s groin against his.

“Feel that, Jen? All for you, baby … all for you …”

Dave felt Jason shift on the broken springs of the truck’s bench seat. Jason gave himself enough room that he could reach back - pull open the few buttons that were holding Dave’s jeans up and then he was carefully worming his way out of his own. Tugging them down his hips so that Dave could feel hot, sweaty skin against his cock and he groaned into Jason’s hair. Jason’s shoulders moved as he tried to not laugh out loud.

 _"Fucker.”_ Dave whispered and Jason answered with a smooth, rocking motion of his hips. Such a goddamn tease, Dave knew without having to see that Jason was smiling wide, like some perversely satisfied Cheshire cat.

In the yard in front of them, Jensen pulled Jared’s shirt off. Let it drop to the hood of the car behind Jared and he slid slowly to his knees. His fingers working on Jared’s jeans, pulled them open and down, keeping his palms on the skin that covered the sharp bones of Jared’s hips. When his mouth opened and the head of Jared’s cock disappeared between Jensen’s lips, Dave and Jason watched as Jared’s hands clamped on either side of Jensen’s skull, fingers splayed over short hair. As Jared moved Jensen’s head back and forth.

“Nice,” Dave growled, “Looks like he’s almost as good as Kane.”

Dave felt Jason’s body stiffen beneath him, felt rather than heard the vibration of jealousy. 

“But not as good as me.” Jason whispered back and this time it was Dave smirking. He moved, lifted up a little and down and his hard cock pressed at the tender skin just behind Jason’s balls.

“No one’s as good at suckin’ cock as you, Behr.”

“Damn right.” Jason said. His voice cracking on a moan as Dave pushed again, almost slipping in.

They both froze when Jensen pulled his head back from Jared’s groin. 

“Did you hear something?” Jensen asked, looking up. His lips wet and swollen, pink from pressure and Jared shook his head, hair falling over his cheekbones. His eyes glazed, sunblind and filled with desire.

“All I heard was you saying _Fuck me, Jare, fuck me please._ ”

Jensen laughed, “I never say please, bitch.” And then his mouth was back on Jared’s cock, sucking him deep and it was the tall man that started begging without hesitation.

“Come on, Jen. Come up here, gimme your ass, baby. I wanna be in you so bad … wanna fill you up. Fuck you hard. Come on …”

Even from this distance, Dave could see Jensen’s throat working as he swallowed around Jared’s cock and he rose up, reached down. Put his hand on his dick and with a little positioning and some luck, he pushed inside Jason, coming down in him, on him, moving on used lube and come. The rusted coil springs of the seat squeaked in protest and Jason’s hand was down on the floor board, his fingers dug into dried mud and dirt, his knuckles white.

Jared pulled Jensen up to his feet and they met, kissing hard. Jensen’s open jeans fell down past his knees after he reached in his front pocket and pulled out a familiar foil. Jensen tore it open and started sliding the condom over Jared’s dick with a practiced ease that didn’t stop Jared’s hands from gripping Jensen’s shoulders tighter.

“I’m not bending over that car, buddy. Third degree burns don’t turn me on.”

“Don’t worry, Jen. I got you covered. Just turn around, fuck yeah … Damn, I need you.”

Jared grabbed their discarded shirts, messily doubled them up behind him and leaned back. His boots scuffed the dirt as his knees bent, legs spread. He pulled Jensen against him, Jared’s hips fitting perfectly along the curve of Jensen’s ass, lubed and sheathed dick slipping between smooth cheeks. Pressing and pushing inside and Jensen’s spine bowed as he was filled with Jared’s cock. Jared’s hand on his hips, moving him back and forth, each time a little more. A little deeper. A little harder.

Jensen’s mouth fell open; his arms reached back over his shoulders to Jared’s head. Fingers twisted in long hair as he worked his hips, rocking and grinding on Jared’s cock. His chest pulled long, the muscles of Jared’s thighs strained and taut; holding them both up and Jared sucked bruises along Jensen’s neck to the corner of his lips.

“That’s … very pretty … Jason, fuck …” Dave was trapped in a rhythm now, netted by the sex playing out in front of him and the willing body of his lover underneath him.

“Yeah, Dave. Yesss … it’s good …” Jason answered, his hips lifted up and Dave licked the skin over Jason’s shoulder before his teeth sank in as he came, sheet lightning behind his closed eyes.

At the same time Jensen’s voice echoed flat through the summer air and Jared’s body jerked, twisting behind Jensen’s, his hands pulled them closer together, welded them into one. Sun sparkling off dulled chrome, heat waves made the landscape shimmer and sway. Passion colored the faded motionless day and gave it reason and weight.

Jason and Dave remained quiet in the cab of the scraped, forgotten truck. Jared and Jensen pulled up their jeans, found the part they needed and drifted away, still gently bickering. And all that was left was the sound of nothing, the sound of another blazing summer afternoon in the nowhere south, semis passed on the interstate and life waited until the cooler fall of night to continue.

Dave brushed back strands of slick, wet hair that clung to Jason’s forehead and smiled as they dozed, pressed together, skin and sweat and come on the shadowed, battered bench seat.


End file.
